


Giants and Magic

by littleladysilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: As i figure it out, Fanart, Fire Giant, Gift Exchange, I'm not entirely sure what's going on in this, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, and I love it, and how to write and or draw it, but I'll try and explain what I was going for, magic is bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladysilver/pseuds/littleladysilver
Summary: Two Giants in some kind of love





	Giants and Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimohtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimohtar/gifts).

This is Loki and Tony meeting for the first time. they had heard of eachother before _(How could they not have, a brilliant noble with a rebellious streak and a mischievous prince who never stays put)._ Though they never thought they would _(or could)_ meet, for fire and ice do not mix. At least, until they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more blurbs <strike>and possibly art</strike> to this at random. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
